


no one else

by vmon_89



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmon_89/pseuds/vmon_89
Summary: Yugyeom and Jackson have had an agreement for much longer than either one of them expected. Yugyeom spends his time with Jackson, and he finds money in his bank account. They promised when it all started that there would be no feelings involved. Yugyeom may have broken that rule.





	no one else

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came about after seeing some photo on Tumblr and the caption was talking about Jackson being Yugyeom's sugar daddy and well. It sat in my drafts for months now, so the ending might seem a bit... I don't know. I finally just put an ending on it to share. I hope you guys enjoy.

“Are you meeting up with him again?” Yugyeom’s best friend and roommate, known as BamBam, asked from somewhere near the doorway of his bedroom while Yugyeom finished putting the back onto the earring that he had just put on.

 

“Yeah. What do you think?” Yugyeom turned to face BamBam, gesturing to himself before flicking his hair back out of his eyes while his friend gave him a once over.

 

“Not sure what kind of look you’re going for.” BamBam shrugged his shoulders slightly. “But I mean you look good. You always look good.”

  
“That’s good enough.” Yugyeom nodded his head once and brushed his hair back out of his eyes again before straightening up the belt he wore slightly. 

 

“I don’t know why you bother with a belt.” BamBam smirked as he watched Yugyeom cross the room to grab a small bag off the top of his dresser that he carried into the bathroom connecting to that room. BamBam followed after him. “It’s only going to come off anyway.” Yugyeom hummed noncommittally, leaning forward slightly closer to the mirror so that he could better see as he put black eyeliner on around his eyes.

 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Yugyeom did not even need to look at his roommate to know that Bam was rolling his eyes again. “Stop that.”

 

“Sorry. Sorry. I just… I don’t get it, but whatever. Don’t have too much fun tonight.” BamBam had a small frown on his face as he watched Yugyeom put his eyeliner back into the  bag he had grabbed earlier.

 

“Jackson is a great guy,” Yugyeom defended with the frown of his own folding his features.

 

“You're awfully defensive of someone you claim to have no feelings for.” The smirk was back on BamBam’s face and Yugyeom rolled his eyes that time.

 

“Just shut up. Go bother Chan.” Yugyeom waved a hand dismissively and BamBam just laughed as he left the room to go somewhere else in the apartment. Yugyeom sighed and he finished getting ready, sending out a text to Jackson once he was heading out the door.

 

It did not take him long to drive the new, pretty, black Audi that Jackson had bought him to where they were supposed to meet up. A valet parked the car for him, and Yugyeom got to skip the long line waiting to head inside. He ignored the jeers sent his way by those at the front of the line and continued in, beelining for the VIP section as he always did when Jackson wanted to meet at that club. Yugyeom spotted him right away, tucked into a large corner booth talking to a couple of men in expensive looking suits who almost looked out of place were it not for the drinks in their hands. Jackson was entertaining some businessmen visiting the city, if Yugyeom was assessing the situation correctly. Jackson seemed to like having Yugyeom around on the nights when his boss wanted him to play host.

 

Yugyeom slipped into the booth without a word, smiling faintly as Jackson shifted a drink (Yugyeom's typical order) closer to him without looking in his direction so that he could continue his conversation relating to business that Yugyeom did not know enough about to comment on. So, instead, he just shifted closer to Jackson's side when he felt Jackson's arm wrap around his middle, and he sat there looking pretty as Jackson talked. “This is Yugyeom,” Jackson eventually introduced him, and Yugyeom sat his drink down with a small, polite smile and a slight incline of his head. “I should go entertain him for a while, excuse me.”

 

Yugyeom slid out of the booth, then, holding out his hand for Jackson to take, which he did with a smile as he climbed out of the booth. Yugyeom then let Jackson lead him out to the dance floor. Despite being shorter than him, Jackson somehow always made Yugyeom feel so small next to him. Yugyeom wanted to hate it, had always hated it the few times someone else had made him feel the same before. But it was different with Jackson, Yugyeom felt safe; which was rather amusing considering they weren't really anything to one another. They had an arrangement. Jackson paid for Yugyeom to buy whatever his heart desired, and Yugyeom spent time with Jackson. Most of the time they would end up fucking, of course, but sometimes Jackson just did not want to be alone. That particular night, Jackson used him as an excuse to not be stuck in that booth all night. It was not the first time Yugyeom had done something similar. The night was fine, filled with dancing and drinks. Yugyeom was red in the face and overly giggly by the time Jackson took him out to his car, calling for one of his drivers to come pick up Yugyeom's car to take it back to Jackson's apartment. Yugyeom went home with Jackson in Jackson's car.

 

There, Jackson gave him a change of clothes and directed him to the bathroom to shower. Yugyeom smiled and pressed a kiss to Jackson's cheek before he made his way to his favorite bathroom in the penthouse apartment that Jackson owned. It had a large, walk in shower with the best water pressure and it never seemed to run out of hot water. By the time Yugyeom was finished showering, he was much more sober and his skin was tinged with pink due to the heat of the water and not the alcohol anymore. He dressed in the clothes Jackson had given him, ones Yugyeom would deny almost made him blush all over again because they fit him well like they were purchased for him specifically since they'd be a little too big for Jackson. At least the pants Yugyeom was sure were bought specifically for him. The white T-shirt very well could have been one of Jackson's. Yugyeom liked that thought more than he should.

 

When Yugyeom got back to Jackson's room, Jackson had also showered and dressed, and he sat up in his bed with the blanket over his legs and his laptop balanced on his lap. He had reading glasses on, and Yugyeom almost felt his breath catch. It was unfair how attractive Jackson actually was. Yugyeom stayed quiet as he slipped under the covers next to Jackson, laying down and getting comfortable. It seemed to be a night where Jackson simply wanted him there so that he wouldn't be alone. Yugyeom was okay with that, especially when Jackson's hand that was closest to him made its way into his hair, gentle fingers stroking through the damp strands. He closed his eyes and hummed softly at the feeling. It was nice, relaxing. Yugyeom almost dozed off just like that before Jackson finished whatever he was working on and put up his laptop. “What's it?” Yugyeom questioned, half asleep and not fully aware what was happening.

 

Jackson chuckled and simply lay down next to Yugyeom on the bed. “Go to sleep, baby,” Jackson mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the side of Yugyeom's neck. He then rolled over enough to reach the bedside lamp to turn it off. Once the room was dark, he wrapped both arms around Yugyeom's middle and drew him in close. Yugyeom smiled softly and shifted forward enough that he could hide his face against the top of Jackson's shoulder.

 

When Yugyeom woke up the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He was not surprised. He usually was. Which was fine. It was. It just maybe made his stomach drop unpleasantly every time. He never mentioned it to Jackson. It was his secret to keep. Yugyeom sighed and his his face in the pillow underneath his head. He was almost asleep again when he heard the sounds of someone coming into the apartment. It was probably Jackson's housekeeper, Minah. With a sigh, Yugyeom got up from the bed and started to get ready. He has an afternoon class he needed to get to, after all.

 

Yugyeom pulled his own jeans back on, but he grabbed one of Jackson's white button down shirts that were stylized to be a bit big. The one he grabbed had the cuffs almost touch the tops of Yugyeom's fingers, too long for even the oversized look on Jackson. He tried not to think what that meant, or what it meant that Jackson knew when Yugyeom stole one of his shirts that he always grabbed from the left side. “Good morning, Mr. Yugyeom,” Minah greeted when Yugyeom made his way out to the kitchen, smelling coffee and food in that direction. “Mr. Jackson wanted me to remind you to get your passport renewed and that you've got a test tomorrow in chemistry.”

 

“Oh. Thank you. Just Yugyeom, Minah. You don't have to call me ‘Mr’,” Yugyeom replied with a shake of his head.

 

Minah nodded with a smile, gesturing for Yugyeom to sit at the counter. “Your car is in the parking garage, the normal spot. I made your favorite.”

 

“You didn't have to.” Yugyeom mumbled out his thanks anyway as he took a sip of the coffee that Minah had readied for him.

 

“Nonsense. It's part of my job. Or it was before Mr. Jackson was away all the time.” He had been home less and less over the years, though Minah had seen more of him since he started bringing Yugyeom around. “I have been working for his family since he was ten years old. Oh the stories I could tell you.”

 

Yugyeom giggled out a laugh behind his coffee cup before he placed it back down on top of the counter. “Maybe you can tell me next time.”

 

“I would like that. It has been nice to see some life in this apartment again.”

 

He hummed noncommittally in response, looking anywhere but at her as he took a bite of the food she had made him. As always, he was never sure there would be a next time. Yugyeom always left knowing that it could be the last, that Jackson could decide to end their arrangement, that  _ he _ could end their arrangement. More and more each time, Yugyeom found he maybe didn't like that thought too much. “Thank you for breakfast, Minah. But I should go. Studying before class and all.”

 

The next time Yugyeom saw Jackson was almost a week later. “I passed the test!” Yugyeom exclaimed with a bright smile before he threw his arms around Jackson to hug him, making them both stumble slightly as Jackson laughed and hugged him tightly.

 

“Should I take you out to celebrate, then?” Jackson questioned as he took a small step away from Yugyeom, reaching up to brush the longer strands of his hair out of his eyes with a soft smile. “You should get a trim. I can't see your pretty face.”

 

Someone cleared their throat behind Yugyeom and it was only then that Jackson remembered he had been talking to his friend Mark. Yugyeom's face turned two shades of red that Jackson wanted to capture in a picture. Yugyeom stepped aside and turned around to look at Mark while standing next to Jackson. “Ah, Mark-nim. I did not see you there, I'm sorry,” Yugyeom said with a sheepish smile.

 

“You're fine, kid,” Mark replied dismissively, laughing softly at the slight face Yugyeom made in response. “I didn't realize you were meeting your boy, Sunnie.”

 

“Oh. We didn't plan anything,” Yugyeom explained for Jackson. “I just saw him standing here and I wanted to say… Ah, I should go. I'm interrupting.”

 

Before Jackson could even get a word out, Mark was shaking his head and waving aside Yugyeom's concern. “Nonsense. We were going to grab dinner with some friends. You should join us.” It was not a secret to either one of their friend groups about their arrangement. But neither one of them made a thing of actually hanging out with one another's friends.

 

Yugyeom glanced to Jackson, who just smiled with a nod. “You can if you want,” he replied, reaching up to lightly grip Yugyeom's chin is his hand with another smile when it caused the younger man to grow all flustered like Jackson enjoyed seeing him. “I'll never say ‘no’ at a chance to show off such a pretty thing.” Jackson smirked and Yugyeom's blush grew even more prominent, which only made Mark almost cackle out a laugh though he stopped when Jackson sent a glare in his direction.

 

“What's so funny?” Yugyeom's brow furrowed as he asked. He never received an answer to his question, but he did not really mind. He let Jackson lead him to the car, climbing into the passenger side without much thought and missing the look that Mark sent Jackson, though Jackson seemed to ignore it completely.

 

The car ride was rather quiet, just the radio playing softly in the background breaking the silence. None of them tried to break the lack of conversation. Jackson focused on driving, Mark scrolled through his phone, glancing up at Yugyeom in the passenger seat with a smirk every so often, while Yugyeom kept his focus out the window. He swore he could feel Mark’s gaze on him every time the elder man looked his way, even if it was just his imagination getting away from him. The drive to the restaurant did not take too long, and as soon as Yugyeom realized where they were, he sank down in his seat slightly. He was severely underdressed for where they were. Jackson did not seem to care, taking a hold of Yugyeom’s hand after they got out of the car, passing off the keys to the valet with his other hand. “Jaebum is already here,” Jackson informed, more for Mark’s sake than for Yugyeom’s.

 

Yugyeom had only met Jaebum once; he still was not sure what he thought of the man. People sent glares in Yugyeom’s way as they walked from the entrance to the table they could see Jaebum waiting at. The host seemed like he was going to say something to him, but Jackson pulled Yugyeom closer to his side, and nobody dared to say a word about the fact that Yugyeom definitely did not fit in wearing his almost worn through jeans with holes at the knees bigger than they were when Yugyeom bought them and the slightly oversized pink t-shirt that was nearly too thin. Yugyeom’s face flamed, but nobody said a word, especially when after he sat down, Jackson gripped Yugyeom’s hips and directed him to sit down there on his leg instead of on the booth next to him. Jaebum and Mark exchanged glances and Yugyeom wanted to disappear all over again. Despite all of that, dinner was actually a fairly calm affair. Yugyeom chatted with Mark, Jackson, and even Jaebum as they sat around eating and drinking. They had a red wine, which always went straight to Yugyeom's head; which, he was sure Jackson was aware of from the smile he hid against the top of Yugyeom's shoulder when Yugyeom had whined about it, though he took the third glass Mark head poured him anyway. “Stay at mine,” Jackson mumbled the suggestion, his fingers pressing into Yugyeom's hips. It made his breath hitch slightly as he could easily read the unspoken promise in the words.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, voice a little more shaky than he would have liked. He really disliked just how easily Jackson could affect him.

 

Yugyeom did not remember much after that. He didn't remember leaving or the car ride back to Jackson's. He didn't remember teasing Jackson the entire drive or how clothes starting coming off the moment he was pushed through the door of the apartment. He had fuzzy memories of touches and kisses that made his skin feel like it was in fire. The bruises that littered his collar, neck, and thighs told Yugyeom more than he could actually remember, and that next morning Yugyeom was pleasantly sore when he woke up in Jackson's bed. He lay on his stomach with his arms crossed under his pillow. A small voice in his head reminded him that he really needed to get up and leave, that he could not let himself be getting attached to something that was so incredibly temporary. Bam was right, Yugyeom was getting in way too fast over his head. He needed to call things off before he ended up hurt, but a part of him really did not want to.

 

With a sigh, Yugyeom forced himself out of the bed and he got into the shower. Once he was finished (admittedly not taking as long as it could have, Yugyeom guessed Jackson cleaned them up a bit the night before; he could almost remember the wash cloth against his skin), Yugyeom changed and started to gather his own clothes still trailed from the front door. Jackson stood in the kitchen talking on his phone, sounding like it was something important. 

 

He looked amazing in the simple, plaid sleep pants standing in the kitchen without a shirt. He held up a hand to signal Yugyeom to wait, but Yugyeom smiled softly and shook his head, waving a hand with a slight wiggle of his fingers before heading out of the apartment. Yugyeom got onto a bus at a nearby stop that he knew would eventually get him to his apartment. He ignored the odd looks he got as he hugged his clothes from the night before to his chest. Several stops later, Yugyeom got off the bus and went into the building his apartment was in. He dropped off his clothes into his bedroom before continuing to BamBam’s bedroom. His best friend looked up at him from the textbooks on his bed, immediately asking him what was wrong. “You were right. I fucked up. I think I like Jackson,” he said quietly, worrying at his lower lip after he spoke while waiting for Bam to work through what to say to him.

 

“Come here,” Bam replied, reaching out to Yugyeom and making grabbing motions with his hands. It made Yugyeom let out a small, watery laugh as he moved forward to climb into BamBam's bed to hug his friend tightly. Yugyeom squeezed his eyes closed and Bam ran a hand through his hair. “You know what you need to do then, yeah?”

 

“Yeah… I need to end it.”

 

The next few times that Jackson messaged him, Yugyeom replied that he was busy - studying, hanging out with friends, spending time with Jungkook at the dance studio downtown, visiting his mother. It was not exactly a lie. Yugyeom really did all of those things. He just maybe made sure he was doing those things so that he would not be available to go to Jackson’s. That was until he got a text stating ‘we need to talk’. It made Yugyeom frown slightly even though he knew that he had no right to be doing so. He was the one pulling away from Jackson, after all. He took a deep breath and told Jackson he could meet with him later.

 

A few hours later found Yugyeom sitting at a table in the coffee shop that he and Jackson had bumped into one another several months prior - almost a year. He sighed inaudibly and sipped at his coffee, not quite raising his gaze to Jackson despite the fact that Jackson kept watching him. “Yugyeom-ah,” Jackson said slowly and carefully, waiting until Yugyeom sat down his cup and finally looked directly at Jackson. “Do you want this to end?” Yugyeom slowly nodded, turning most of his attention to his cup of coffee as he wrapped both hands around it. He carefully glanced over at Jackson, whose face was donning a completely unreadable mask that was void of any expression. He just seemed… indifferent. Which, Yugyeom had known would be the case. It just maybe hurt more than he would have liked. “Is… Did you meet someone?”

 

“Ye-yeah,” Yugyeom agreed before he could stop himself. He hadn’t. It was such a lie, but it was better than trying to explain to Jackson just why he thought things between them needed to end. Yugyeom glanced over at Jackson, brow furrowing slightly when he noticed the way that Jackson had clenched his jaw as he nodded in understanding.

 

“Right, well. I guess… Good luck, then.” Jackson nodded once again and he cleared his throat as he stood up. Yugyeom made to give the keys to the car that Jackson had given him access to but Jackson waved it off with a shake of his head. “I got it for you. Keep it. Thank you for your time.” Yugyeom held his breath as Jackson walked toward the door of the coffee shop, letting it out in a heavy  _ whoosh _ of air when the door swung shut after him. Jackson didn’t look back, but he crossed the street to where his car was parked. Yugyeom could not help himself but wonder if maybe he had made the wrong choice. Which was ridiculous. Of course he was not making the wrong choice. He was starting to fall for Jackson, which went against the agreement, and would only end up leading to Yugyeom getting hurt when Jackson decided he did not want to mess around with him anymore. Yugyeom did not think he could handle that; so, this was better. It had to be.

 

“Are you sure you made the right choice?” BamBam questioned him a couple of days later as he watched Yugyeom making himself something to eat in the kitchen. Bam was about to go on a date, or Yugyeom would have been cooking for the both of them.

 

“Yeah,” Yugyeom replied, ignoring the way his voice was scratchy from disuse. He had spent the previous several days holed up in his room, working on some papers he needed to finish for his classes. He needed to go talk to Jinyoung about the job opening at his coffee shop. “Weren't you the one who told me I should end it in the first place?”

 

“Well, yeah. Actually getting feelings for your sugar daddy-” BamBam broke off in a giggled laugh at the face that Yugyeom pulled at that phrase as he always did. “Yugs, that's what he was, come on. But anyway, actually getting feelings for him just seems like a bad idea, yeah? I just… I didn't expect it to bother you this badly.”

 

Yugyeom sighed, turning off the burner on the stove. “Don't worry about me. It's fine. I'm fine.” Yugyeom was not even looking at his roommate, but he could feel the frown that BamBam sent his way. “I will be fine. I just need a little more time.”

 

“And a shower.” BamBam pulled a face as Yugyeom looked at him with a glare. “Man, seriously shower before you go anywhere. You stink.” Yugyeom tossed a dishcloth at him and they both chuckled as he headed toward the door of the kitchen. “I've got to go before I'm late. But for real, take a shower, go for a walk, get out of here for a little while.”

 

“Yeah.” Yugyeom's response was half hearted, without any real promise to it. But after he ate, Yugyeom did take a shower and get dressed. He ended up going for a walk around the neighborhood until he found himself at his favorite market because they always had the best, already chilled banana milk there. He had not even realized that he wanted any until he had gotten to the market. 

 

Yugyeom wandered around mindlessly, not really looking at anything so much as he was just wasting time. Maybe he should see if Jungkook was busy. Then again, it was a Friday night. Jungkook was likely to be out on a date with his boyfriend. Yugyeom was usually with Jackson on Friday nights. Their Fridays always varied but no matter what, they always ended up back at Jackson's place once they were done with whatever else they were doing. Sometimes they just lay around Jackson's apartment, watching something on the TV or talking. Sometimes they messed around before going to bed. Yugyeom very rarely went home on Friday nights. Being there earlier just felt weird. 

 

Yugyeom sighed heavily and mumbled an apology as he shifted past someone in one of the aisles, making his way toward the cooler he knew the banana milk was kept in. “Oh, Mr. Yugyeom,” he heard, making him pause and look to find that the person he had passed was Minah.

 

“You don't have to call me that, Minah. Especially not now,” he replied, though he could not help the faint smile that tugged on his lips just at that small sense of familiarity. “How have you been?”

 

“Well, thank you.” She replied with a kind smile, shifting the basket in her hands. “You?”

 

“Fine.” His reply, despite the word choice, sounded anything but. He seemed exhausted, sad in a way that Minah really did not enjoy seeing. “How is Jackson?”

 

“Working.” Minah frowned and it seemed more pointed than Yugyeom thought it actually was. “He has not been home the past several days.”

 

“Oh.” Yugyeom's brow furrowed as he stood there, biting the inside of his cheek.

 

“He misses you.”

 

It was too much. Yugyeom could not process it, what she said and what it might mean. He shook his head, not quite arguing but not wanting to hear it. “I'm sorry, I have to go.” Yugyeom shook his head again and started to make his way to the exit, wanting to escape the entire situation.

 

Hours later, when the night was just starting to make way to morning, Minah was moving about the kitchen in Jackson's apartment, putting together a simple yet amazing breakfast that she finished just as Jackson came in the front door of the apartment. He paused as he realized she was standing there in the kitchen in his open plan apartment. “How did you…?” he trailed off asking, wondering how she even knew he'd be there to make breakfast for.

 

“I told Mr. Mark to make sure you came home,” Minah answered the unfinished question before gesturing at his dining table. “Sit. You have not really been home lately.”

 

Jackson sighed heavily as he walked over to the table. He sank down into one of the chairs. “I’ve been busy with work.” He watched as she dished out food onto two plates, a small frown on his face. “Minah, you did not need to do this.”

 

“I know.” She scoffed slightly as she carried the plates to the table. Minah placed one down in front of Jackson and put a fork in front of him as well. “Eat.” After that, there was silence as the two of them sat together eating the food that Minah had prepared. Jackson subtly glanced at her every few minutes, but she never looked in his direction. He could not help feeling like he was five years old and in trouble for knocking over one of his mother’s vases. It was not until they were both done eating and Minah had the table cleared that she said, “I ran into Mr. Yugyeom.”

 

“Oh?” Jackson meant for the question to be conversational, not curious or concerned. He wondered how Yugyeom was doing, but he supposed it was not his place to care. 

 

Minah nodded her head as she returned to the table to sit with Jackson. “You should go to him.” Jackson sputtered out an attempt at a refusal that did not even sound half-hearted it was so weak. “Do not argue with me. I saw how you looked at him, and I see you now. You miss him.” Jackson opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words seemed to come out. “He misses you, too.”

 

That caused Jackson’s focus to snap back to Minah, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “He does?”

 

“Yes, he does. He looked just as miserable as you do.”

 

“Then why--?”

 

“Maybe he got scared, not unlike you are right now.”

 

“I am not…” Jackson started to scoff but stopped half-way through when he saw the look on Minah’s face. “I don’t… He wanted to end it, Minah.”

 

“Yes.” Minah nodded her head slowly, reaching over to place a hand on Jackson’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze. “But maybe it was because he wanted more.”

 

“He said there was someone else…” Jackson’s voice was small and unsure, hesitant to bring forward the statement.

 

“The boy I saw at the market… he did not carry the look of someone who is falling in love with someone. He looked like a boy with a broken heart.” Minah squeezed Jackson’s shoulder again before pulling her hand away and standing up. She started to clean up the apartment as Jackson continued to sit there at the table for several minutes. Jackson then looked up at her and started to say something, but she waved him off and told him to go. "Fix things."

 

Jackson laughed softly but nodded - whether to himself or to Minah, he wasn't sure. Still, he got up and went to change into something he hadn't slept in. By the time he was finished, Minah was still cleaning up the kitchen. She refused to let him help, even though he offered; insisting that he was using it as an excuse to not get over to Yugyeom's apartment. The drive there was familiar, almost second nature. His car stood out in the neighborhood, much too nice for the run-down apartments with cheap rent. Jackson had offered a better apartment for Yugyeom and his friend, but Yugyeom had declined. He'd said that they could get one on their own. Jackson was sure it was a pride thing, plus not wanting one outside his friend's salary. Still, Jackson would have gotten them into any apartment in the city they wanted.

 

He took the staircase two at a time, not trusting the elevator in the building, and soon enough found himself outside the apartment. He was out of breath and took a few moments to gather himself before knocking on the door. Moments later, the door opened and Jackson saw… someone. He was assuming it was BamBam, Yugyeom's roommate. They'd never met but Yugyeom talked about him enough. BamBam gave Jackson a once over with a slight raise of his brow before looking at Jackson's face again. "You're Jackson," he said instead of asking. He couldn't think of who else would show up at their door, still looking like he'd walked off a magazine even in casual wear that was worth more than his monthly pay, BamBam was sure.

 

Jackson nodded. "I am," he said. "Is Yugyeom here?"

 

"That depends." BamBam frowned as he crossed both arms over his chest. "What are you going to say to him?"

 

"I'd rather say it to him and not his best friend."

 

BamBam looked ready to argue for several seconds before he smiled. "Okay - but, if you hurt him, I'll get Jungkook to kick your ass."

 

"Sure." Jungkook was one of Yugyeom's friends, Jackson was sure. Again, not someone he'd met, but Jackson was sure that he'd heard Yugyeom talk about him before. He was sure he'd heard Jaebum's boyfriend, Yoongi, mention the kid before as well. "Where is he?"

 

"First room on the right." BamBam stepped aside and let Jackson into the apartment, watching as Jackson moved to the right door and knocked on it.

 

Jackson went inside, even as Yugyeom sighed and said, "Bam, I'm really not hungry. I've got to get this paper done."

 

"I'm not Bam," replied Jackson, smiling a little as Yugyeom quickly looked up at him. Yugyeom was sitting with his legs crossed under him with a few textbooks and a notebook opened in front of him on the bed. He was pretty sure that the t-shirt Yugyeom was wearing was actually one from his closet, but he couldn't say he minded. "Hi."

 

"Hi… Uh…" Yugyeom laughed awkwardly, placing his pen on top of one of the books. "What are you…? Why are you…? Uh…"

 

"Did you mean it?" Yugyeom's brow furrowed at the question, obviously not quite understanding what Jackson was referring to. "When you said there was someone else. Did you mean it?"

 

"Oh." Yugyeom seemed to debate with himself for several seconds before he shook his head. "No. But, I-"

 

"So, why? I thought you were happy."

 

"I was. But, I… broke the terms of our agreement." Jackson looked confused, which only served to make Yugyeom laugh - at himself, at the situation. He wasn't sure how things had gotten to that point. It had all been an accident to start with, and by that point… "We said, no feelings. I didn't keep up my end of that."

 

Jackson stood there, silently watching as Yugyeom went from explaining to just seeming embarrassed. He idly played with a simple silver bracelet that sat on his wrist; a bracelet that Jackson had bought him. His eyes remained focused on the top of the bed and he looked so much smaller than the whole six feet of height that Jackson knew he had. "Gyeom," Jackson eventually said, his voice calm but soft that wasn't without a bit of command which made Yugyeom stop fiddling with his jewelry and look up at Jackson through the fringe of his hair. Jackson reached out and brushed Yugyeom's hair back out of his face and off his forehead. "We need to get you a haircut. Can't see those pretty eyes of yours." Yugyeom blushed prettily, even as he made a quiet protest and reached up to grab Jackson's wrist to stop him. "Go out with me on Friday."

 

"Jackson, please…" Yugyeom sighed a little. He didn't want pity. He didn't want Jackson doing something because he thought he needed to. It was fine. He would be fine. He could move on. Jackson would find someone else.

 

But the Jackson's hands were on either side of his face and Jackson was leaning down, pressing his lips firmly against Yugyeom's without leaving much room for argument. Yugyeom tensed for a split second, but relaxed as he reached up to grab the front of Jackson's shirt. He tugged on the material, leaning back without letting their mouths separate as he pulled Jackson with him. Jackson awkwardly crawled onto the bed, letting go of Yugyeom's face to brace himself with one hand as the other rested on the side of Yugyeom's neck, his thumb brushing against the skin. "I said," Jackson stated, a little out of breath when he finally broke the kiss to look down at Yugyeom. "Go out with me on Friday."

 

"On a date? Like, a real date?"

 

"Yes. On a real date."

 

Yugyeom smiled slowly as Jackson's words registered. Jackson wanted to go on a date with him. Jackson with his expensive clothes and perfect hair was there in his bed in the run-down apartment he shared with BamBam wanting to take him on a date on Friday. "Wherever I want to go?"

 

"Of course, baby." Jackson chuckled, ducking his head enough to press a kiss to Yugyeom's cheek, lingering there afterward to just keep close to him even as Yugyeom gave a complaint and half-heartedly attempted to shove him away for a few seconds before simply hugging him close.

 

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! feel free to [talk on tumblr](https://shineeali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
